Ressurection
by Solace
Summary: Book of a trilogy called the Zelda Chronicles. In Book 1, new evils are revived and two people must journey to find the man who may be the only one who can save them.
1. Prologue

Part 1: Return of Evil  
  
Prologue:The creature snickered evilly as it sneaked past the outer wall of the sleeping city of Hydiyomei. It moved with quickness into the Garden of the Compelling. Past the guards it sneaked, and it crawled abruptly up the stairway to the plaque which lay at the top. On top of the plaque was a wooden stand, crafted by the finest men ages ago. Sitting atop the stand was the Orb of the Earths; a blue and beautiful orb created centuries ago and in which legends told that this orb had the power to allow the dead to walk this mortal plane again, such power to be prevented from falling into evil's hands.  
  
The creature giggled maliciously. It approached the orb slowly until he was right in front of it. He whispered to the orb, and it glowed brightly. The beast smiled and spoke in a squeaky, evil voice," It is done. Soon they will walk this world again. However, there is still one more thing that needs to be done."  
  
The creature, which walked on all fours, stood up on his hind legs, and with a quick swipe of his single and massive claw, the Orb of the Earths shattered. The shattering of the orb echoed loudly as the creature scurried off, leaving the pieces of the orb on the ground glowing brightly. Soon, however, the glowing and color left the remains of the Orb of the Earths, and the pieces turned dead black.  
  
The sounds of feet could be heard going up the stairs leading to the plaque. Three guards reached the plaque, their weapons drawn. They stood there for a few moments, their eyes filled with shock. The Orb of the Earths was destroyed, but when the guards looked around, they found evidence of no one. The three guards immediately turned and ran down the stairs to find someone to contact. In a tree above the ruins sat the creature. It watched as the guards disappeared from view, and then with a laugh it left the sleeping city of Hydiyomei. Its job was finished. 


	2. A New Occurence

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Occurrence: Dawn approached Hydiyomei quickly after the events of the night. As soon of the sun's light hit the city of Hydiyomei, Dunluyo was awake. Dunluyo was the commander of Hydiyomei's military, and the Queen's right hand man. Dunluyo stood at six foot three, being a nimble elf with a slim body. Dunluyo had pure black hair along with hazel eyes. Those eyes showed the tenderness yet hardness of himself.  
  
He was the age of 23, yet he didn't let people judge him by his age. He had spent the past three years of his life as a soldier, serving and protecting the Queen from various types of evil such as thieves, ruffians, and creatures of that sort. Even when he had first joined the military, he had a natural talent for battle.  
  
Some said that this talent had come from Dunluyo's father, who had also been a soldier and was of great military standard. Unfortunately, his father had died in battle several years ago against a great evil that had plagued the land. Ever since Dunluyo was a boy, he had wanted to become a soldier and follow in his father's footsteps. His father told him of his adventures as a soldier, and Dunluyo decided that what he wanted to do in life was to venture like his father once did.  
  
Dunluyo had become the commander of the elven military four months ago after the previous commander had committed suicide. It was said that the previous commander had gone insane because of his previous battles. He had fought against the same great evil that had killed Dunluyo's father, but unlike Dunluyo's father, this man survived. Before the war against this great evil, this man was an astounding soldier whereas all who fought against him would fall before his blade. After the war, the man was haunted by the horrors he had seen. After several years of this torment, the man was found in his quarters, hanging by a rope.  
  
A month or two afterwards, Dunluyo was voted unanimously by his peers to become the next commander of Hydiyomei's military. He gladly accepted, knowing that he was one small step farther in a much bigger adventure. He had been given the last commander's quarters, which was the largest building in Hydiyomei, with the expection of the Royal Palace where the Queen resided.  
  
He got up out of his bed and dressed himself into his usual black tunic and pants along with black serpent-skin boots. He walked over to a desk and picked up his magnificent ash bow, which had been given to him as a congratulation gift for becoming the new commander. He picked up a quiver of arrows and strapped it to his back then strapped the ash bow to his back as well. He then walked back over to his bed and picked up a sheathed sword on a nightstand. After strapping the sword to his belt, he left his quarters.  
  
As he was walking down the path to the Palace to see the Queen, a guard rushed up to him. "Sir...There is....a matter...of....great...importance!" he said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes, what is it? " asked Dunluyo, thinking that there couldn't be anything too important.  
  
The guard took a minute or two to catch his breath. Once satisfied, he took a deep breath nervously.  
  
"The Orb of the Earths has been destroyed." The guard tried to look away from Dunluyo's face, fearing his reaction. Dunluyo smiled.  
  
"Very funny. So, what did you really want to tell me?"  
  
The guard shook with anxiety. "Sire, this... This is no joke. The orb was destroyed last night."  
  
Dunluyo's smile faded slowly, realizing that this indeed was no joke by the expression on the guard's face.  
  
"What? But how? When did this happen? Where were the guards?" Dunluyo began throwing out questions, more than the guard could handle.  
  
" Sir, please, one question at a time." The guard hoped that Dunluyo wouldn't take that as disrespect.  
  
" Ok, tell me everything that happened. Why wasn't I notified immediately?"  
  
" Sir, it was complete havoc last night. Someone must have slipped past the patrols. Once we realized the orb had been destroyed, we searched the entire Garden of the Compelling. We checked every tree and bush, but found nothing. Whoever destroyed the orb got out quick before we were able to do anything. I apologize for not notifying you earlier, but we were so disoriented that we didn't even think of it. Again sir, I apologize. I take full responsibility."  
  
Dunluyo shook his head in dismay. "No, no as the commander of the Black Elite I will take responsibility. Thank you for notifying me, but I must go and tell the Queen. Search the entire city, but by whatever means don't let the citizens realize what has happened."  
  
"Thank you sir," said the guard, and he turned and left. Dunluyo watched him go and sighed. He began traveling down the path to the Palace, this time at a much faster pace. 


	3. Evil Reborn

Chapter 2- Evil Reborn: Far off in the west, the creature scurried up the mountainside. Soon it reached a plateau where it stopped and looked around. After it was sure it was alone, it turned and faced the edge of the plateau. It chuckled to itself and then waited patiently. After an hour or so of waiting, dark clouds rolled in from the north, and a shadow covered the land. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as rain started to pour down from the sky.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook as a red portal opened in front of the creature. The creature shriveled in fear as a cloaked figure stepped out of the portal. He laughed wickedly. He was free. After years and years of being killed and sent to that hateful Hell by a young warrior, he was able to walk the world again. He would have his revenge. He turned and rasped to the creature, "Torence, my thanks. I am alive once more. I cannot wait until I get my bitter sweet revenge on every creature that stands for good in this blasted realm of Tanzira."  
  
The figure spit and gritted his teeth in anger. He clenched his fists but soon regain control of himself. "What of Taroshi?"  
  
Torence smiled. "He has been wished back from the dead also. He awaits in his palace."  
  
The figure smiled and spoke. "Good. You have done well Torence. Soon will be the time to attack. Where have you brought me back?"  
  
" You are in the land of Tanzira. Hyrule is a far way from here."  
  
The figure smiled. "That will do just fine. I was tired of that wretched Hyrule anyway. Too many bad memories. What of the one who defeated me?"  
  
"The warrior who killed you so many years ago disappeared right after you were defeated. He hasn't been seen or heard of since. He is most likely to be dead."  
  
The figure took a deep breath will pleasure. "Excellent. Now there is nothing to hinder the progress of our plan. Now, we must wait. " The figure through off his cloak, and Torence smiled at the revived evil king, Ganondorf. 


	4. A Sage's Return

Chapter 3- A Sage's Return: Dunluyo stumbled into the Queen's Palace. Shock had taken over him, and he was clumsy because of it. The interior of the Palace was made mostly of marble, and there were two large pillars in front of the Dunluyo. Between the pillars was a set of marble stairs. To his left and right were large, wooden oak doors. The ceiling was made of glass that was beautifully painted with pictures. At noon light would flow through these windows, causing the room to be filled with light and abolishing any darkness.  
  
Dunluyo walked forward up the stairs into a long hallway. This hallway had of course a marble floor along with several doors on each side. Dunluyo walked for several minutes through this hallway and a few more, each quite similar, until he reached another set of two large doors. On each side of the doors was the Queen's personal guard. The guards looked curiously at Dunluyo's drunken face then at each other with wonderment. Dunluyo took a step towards the door but the guards put their spears against the door, forming a large X. Dunluyo stopped and looked at them both. One of the guards spoke. "The Queen gave specific orders that she wished to not be disturbed."  
  
Dunluyo shook off his shock and spoke. "I have something important to tell to the Queen. Let me pass. "  
  
"When she says that she want to see no one then she means no one. You of all people should know that Dunluyo."  
  
"Oh come on Jeli. I'll take full responsibility, " said Dunluyo persuasively to the guard.  
  
"I'm sorry Dunluyo, but I can't." Jeli removed his spear and stood, blocking Dunluyo's path. Soon, the other guard stood beside Jeli, also blocking Dunluyo's path. Dunluyo nodded affirmatively and turned to take his leave.  
  
Suddenly, he turned back and rampaged through the two guards. Seconds later he had barged through the door before Jeli and the other guard had realized what had happened. The Queen looked up with her deep blue eyes. She had beautiful blonde hair along with soft, red lips.  
  
She was sitting up in her bed with the covers pulled up to her waist with her sleeping garments still on, her breakfast on the nightstand beside her. She had been reading a book, a book in which Dunluyo had seen her read quite frequently. It was quite obvious that the Queen loved to read.  
  
The Queen, known as Zelda, had become Queen years ago when her father disappeared after an attack by an evil man who sieged the castle. The man was defeated, and her father was never found. She looked back on that day every day of her life with sadness.  
  
The guards had a firm grip on Dunluyo, pulling him back slowly. Zelda shook her head a said to the guards, "It's alright. Let him go. " The guards let Dunluyo go quickly, not daring to disobey Queen Zelda.  
  
Dunluyo took a step towards the Queen. "I must tell you something. Something alone, " said Dunluyo, taking a glance at the guards.  
  
Zelda dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"I.. I do not know how to tell you this, but... but the Orb of the Earths has been destroyed. Three guards found it last night, and I was notified this morning. Someone must have sneaked in and destroyed the orb. I.. I am sorry."  
  
Zelda closed her book and looked at nothing in particular as she gathered her thoughts. " How can this be? How could anyone have gotten past the Black Elite?"  
  
Dunluyo shook his head. " I do not know. Unfortunately, somehow it has happened, and now we are in quite a predicament. I take full responsibility my Queen. I should have been more careful when it came to the sake of your city. I should have known something like this would happen sooner or later." Zelda reassured him. "Now do not blame yourself. We couldn't have possibly known that the Orb of the Earths would be destroyed in our lifetime. Furthermore, the legends probably aren't even true."  
  
"The legends are true. The orb does indeed have the power to revive the dead. Ganondorf and Taroshi both already walk this plane again, and they are already gathering an army, " said a voice in the darkness.  
  
Dunluyo jumped at the voice and drew his sword. The voice spoke again. "Calm down. I am friend, not a foe."  
  
A figure stepped out of the darkness, and Zelda gasped, "No, no it can't be. Why, it has been over 10 years. Rauru?"  
  
The old man stepped forward. "Zelda, it has been a long time, or should I call you Queen Zelda. Unfortunately, there is no time for greetings and reminiscing. This is a matter of great importance. I am fully aware of the problem at hand, and I am here to help. There isn't a way to bring back the Orb of the Earths, but there is a way to defeat the evils that will soon be here. The army will be vast, times three of your own elven army. "  
  
Zelda gasped once more. " What? That is impossible. We number over 2000 soldiers, and that is a number that doesn't count our allies. Not to mention-"  
  
Rauru spoke sharply, cutting her off. "No! It is not impossible. It is true. If something is not done, then you and this entire city will be consumed.  
  
Zelda looked down, all hope having seemed to be lost. "Isn't there some way?  
  
Rauru sighed. "Well, yes. There is one way I know of, yet I warn you, this way is highly dangerous. The chances of you returning are slim, and if you do not return then your army will be like a man with a destroyed hope and broken heart. "  
  
Somehow, Zelda knew that Rauru expected her to try this way. She knew that if she didn't try, then this vast force of demons would decimate her people. "Ok, tell me."  
  
"Very well. There is a way that I believe to be the only way to defeat the new evils of this land. This way lies in one man who can defeat the leaders of this army. I'm sure you are familiar with the saying 'cut off the head and the body will wither.' Kill the leaders, and the army will be disbanded; a perfect time to finish them off."  
  
Zelda asked curiously, " Is there even such a man?"  
  
Rauru pulled up a chair and sat in it. He spoke quietly. "This man has defeated Ganondorf once before, and his father, Lance, defeated Taroshi. He is the one who will be able to kill them both."  
  
Zelda sighed with relief. "It's good to hear good news on a bad day. Where can we find him?"  
  
" Fortune is not on my side. I do not know where he is. However, if we can find him, then I know he can defeat Ganondorf and Taroshi. I can't prove it, but I have faith in him. "  
  
Dunluyo looked at them both questionably, not having a clue to what was going. He decided to cut in. "Ok, let me get a few things straight. First of all, who is this guy you're talking about and how are we supposed to find him? Who in the world is Rauru, and who is Ganondorf and Taroshi. I've heard a few things about Ganondorf, but nothing about Taroshi."  
  
Rauru smiled. "I'm getting to that. I apologize. Sometimes I forget my manners. I am Rauru, a sage. Just think of yourself to be lucky to have a wise man like me on your side. I helped defeat Ganondorf along with Zelda several years ago. Ganondorf was the evil Gerudo King who sieged the castle of Zelda's father, soon capturing it.  
  
Let me see here. As I recall, Taroshi was an evil man who tried to control the world by corrupting powerful people of good. A man named Lance defeated him, but that was ages ago, long before I was a sage. Now for the man I am speaking about. The man I am referring to is a man named Link. I'm sure you've heard of him."  
  
Dunluyo was shocked. "But of course I've heard of him. I'm sure he isn't heard around here as much as he is in Hyrule, but everyone knows about him. I hear he was truly a great man."  
  
Rauru merely nodded and continued. " If it wasn't for him, then Ganondorf wouldn't have been defeated those many years ago. I know he can defeat Ganondorf, along with Taroshi, for he has the battling talent of his father Lance."  
  
Zelda interrupted Rauru. "Link disappeared over ten years ago. I do not know his whereabouts either, so I suppose all really is lost."  
  
Rauru shook his head. " No, all is not lost. There is still hope. As I said, there is a way. We are going to find Link and bring him back to defeat the evils. I last located him in the Forest of Rhoe, yet he suddenly disappeared. If we wish to save the land of Hyrule, we must find him. I believe greatly that he is still alive."  
  
Dunluyo stepped in. " I'm sorry to interrupt, but let me do the journey. I've been craving an adventure, and I think this is the perfect adventure for my first time. "  
  
Rauru looked at Dunluyo. "Good, but do not forget the importance of this quest. We cannot be distracted. I shall accompany you. We will leave at dawn."  
  
" I shall go also." Both men looked at Zelda.  
  
Rauru shook his head. "You go? I do not think so. Your place is here with your people. "  
  
Zelda disagreed. "No. I shall not stay any longer. I am coming whether you like it or not."  
  
Rauru knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright then. Further argument is pointless. However, we cannot leave this city unprotected. I shall stay here and gather a force in case we are attacked before you return. I will see you go at dawn. For now, get packed and be ready; tomorrow will be a long day. 


	5. A Villain Appears

Author's Note: From here on forth is not edited(broken into paragraphs, etc). This is my first addition in quite some time. I've been spending all my time writing, and haven't had a chance to place it here. Once the story is finished(or when I have more time), I'll go back and edit. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 4-A Villain's Appears The next morning Dunluyo and Zelda rode on horseback to the forest. They bade Rauru goodbye and left in a steady gallop. Soon, the horses began to tire, and they slowed to a trot. Dunluyo spoke to Zelda, "How do you know Rauru? What happened ten years ago?" Zelda smiled and spoke, "You are eager to know I see. Very well, I shall tell you a story. 17 years ago, there was a man by the name of Ganondorf. He was my father's right hand man. Unfortunately, one day, Ganondorf became greedy and betrayed my father, the king. Ganondorf sieged Hydiyomei and attacked after summoning hundreds of demons. Ganondorf won and was proclaimed King. He started a horrible era for Hyrule. 7 years later, a man by the name of Link came, and with the help of Rauru, he was able to defeat Ganondorf and imprison him in a void of darkness, known as the Zone of the Dead. Rauru was a wise man, and if not for him, Link would have never defeated Ganondorf. As for Taroshi, years and years ago, far more than I can remember, Link's father, Lance, sought to defeat Taroshi, who was corrupting people to become evil. With great difficulty, Lance defeated Taroshi, but during the final battle, his friend gave up her life to save Lance's, which caused Lance to finally beat Taroshi and kill him. However, before Lance's friend died, she had given birth to a newborn baby. Lance felt guilty for her dying, so he took the baby as one of his own, and he cared for the baby for many years. This baby was Link. And that's the entire story." Dunluyo thought for a moment and then spoke, "Amazing. I had never heard the story of Taroshi before. If we don't find Link soon, I don't think we will be able to beat Ganondorf or Taroshi by ourselves."  
  
By noon they entered the strange forest. Life could not be heard anywhere. The dead sound made shivers go up Zelda's spine. The horses went at a steady pace as the duo searched for any sign that would show them any life of the missing Link. Soon they reached a cave opening. They both got off their horses and walked forward. A soft rustle was heard, and Dunluyo drew his great ash bow that he had carried throughout the trip, as did he carry a doubled bladed sword which had been past down from his father and his father before him. Zelda looked around sharply as Dunluyo pulled an arrow from his quiver and pulled it onto the string, ready to be shot at any suspecting travelers threatening their very life. Another rustle sounded. Dunluyo eyed every direction for sign of life. "There!" shouted Dunluyo, and he shot an arrow into the bushes. The noise had stopped. Suddenly a ball of energy flew at Zelda from her side. She turned towards it and screamed. Suddenly Dunluyo was in front of Zelda as the attack hit him in the chest. He flipped backwards and landed on his stomach. He didn't move. Zelda looked at him and gasped. "Mwuhahahahahaha....Well now, it seems I finally meet the lady behind the legend." Zelda looked over to a tall man floating in the air. She tried to see his face, but it was hidden by a black cowl, "Who are you?!" The man laughed, "Who I am is not important. It seems we are searching for the same person. Are you familiar with the man named Link, or perhaps Ganondorf?" Zelda screamed, "What do you know about either of them?!" The man smirked," I know more than you think. Just call me Taroshi. I am back from the dead, and my aim is as good as ever. I know you are looking for Link, but unfortunately, I can't let that happen. I have other matters to attend to, so I'll leave my friend to deal with you. Taroshi laughed an evil laugh and turned and flew into the dark cave. Zelda fell to her knees, then suddenly she heard a growl. She looked up quickly and eyed Dunluyo. She ran over to him and lifted him up. She tried to accomplish this, but could only sag his arm around her neck. She pulled all her strength together and put him on his horse. He hadjust finished strapping him to the horse when another shrill growl went out. Zelda stopped suddenly. She slowly turned around to see a creature on four legs. It was a small creature, all black with spikes on it's back. It started toward Zelda, then its eyes averted to the injured body of Dunluyo, and it grinned. Zelda stepped between Dunluyo and Torence's eyes, then turned and slapped the horse, and it reared up. Torence fell back startled as Zelda jumped on her own horse and followed the scared horse carrying Dunluyo into the cave. She traveled through the tunnels hearing the creature prowl behind her. A blue light appeared in front of them, and she galloped towards it. Time seemed to stop as she went through the blue light and into a chamber where a metal door shut behind them. The horse with Dunluyo was by a water wheel drinking his fill. She went over to the horse and got off. She slowly pulled off Dunluyo being careful not to damage his wounds any more than they already were. She looked around and saw a staircase. She carried him to the staircase while he mumbled some words. Zelda screamed and fell down as she looked to see the metal door viciously dented. She realized that the creature was trying to break through it. Another dent appeared, and dust on the ground shook. With one final blow the metal door gave way and crashed to the ground. The creature stood once again on all four legs as it eyed Zelda savagely. It gave out a howl and jumped at Zelda. She fell back as a claw cut threw her tunic, and she felt a hazy feeling sweep over her. Everything became dizzy as the creature prepared for a second attack, yet for some reason it backed away. It screamed and jumped forward, yet a sword struck out and hit the creature. It fell to the ground as a person of some sort walked over to Zelda. He looked down at her and then stumbled backwards. Then Zelda lost consciousness.  
  
Zelda awoke in a bed. She suddenly realized all that had happened and jumped up. " Do not worry, you are safe now," said a shadowy figure in the corner. Zelda demanded, "Where am I? Who are you?!" The man smirked, "Calm down. You have been through a lot. The creature that followed you here has been slain. Your friend is all right." The man stepped into the light, and Zelda realized it was the famous Link, the Hero of Time. "Link? Is that you?" Link smiled, "Yes, it is I. It has been so long, ten years right? You are in a place called Termina. The bed that you lie in is of a cottage in a city called Clock Town. A decade ago I was traveling through the Forest of Rhoe, when suddenly a mischievous boy stole my horse and my ocarina. I went after him and ended up here. This is a parallel world to Hyrule. I defeated this boy, and presented to live my life here. I could not return, for there was no place to return to. The portal between the two worlds rarely opens, and it could open at any time. Until then, we shall stay here." Zelda shook her head, "No Link! Ganondorf has returned! Also, a man named-" Link cut Zelda short," Do not worry. I am fully aware of Ganondorf and Taroshi. I also know that Taroshi is here to kill me. Your friend awoke and told me all about it. Rest now, the night is still young." Zelda tried to speak further, but soon her fatigue swept over her, and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Link smiled and spoke to himself ," Well Taroshi, it seems that I will finally meet you. My father Lance told me a lot about you. You will fail just like Ganondorf did." 


	6. Legend of the Deku

Chapter 5 - Legend of the Deku Zelda awoke at about mid-morning. She looked around and saw that a set of clothes were laid out on a chair. She dressed quickly and stumbled outside. People were bustling through the streets, and a guard walked up to her, "Miss, Link wishes you to meet him at the clock tower. It is in South Clock Town, and you are in North Clock Town now. Go through that passageway, and you shall find Link." Zelda said her thanks, and she traveled through the small passageway to South Clock Town. Link was waiting for her with Dunluyo at his side. Link was wearing his usual green garments as Dunluyo wore a black tunic. He was holding a shiny ash bow, in which his expression showed that Link had had a new one made especially for him. Zelda approached them both as Link spoke, "Good morning Princess, or should I say Queen? Its good to see you made such an accomplishment. Time is short. I would like to go back to Hyrule with you, but Taroshi is still loose in this world. I must find him and kill him. First however, we must discover a way to open the portal. I am out of patience and would rather not wait ten more years. I have heard several rumors about how to open this portal. One being that the Deku King knows the secret. The Deku King is a man who lives in a place called Deku Palace in Woodfall Swamp, which isn't too far from here. Several years ago, he secluded himself from the other races, but perhaps I can bargain some information out of him. We leave in an hour, be ready." Zelda nodded as Link slipped Zelda a bow, "Its my Raydec Bow. It will give you good luck; use it wisely. I'll go and pack some goods just in case. I'll also saddle two horses for you both. In the meantime, you can explore the city." Zelda smiled as did Dunluyo as Link left to North Clock Town. Zelda and Dunluyo looked at each other and Zelda spoke, " Well, I would rather explore Clock Town by myself, sorry." Dunluyo spoke happily, "Heh heh, its all right. I would rather do the same. I will meet you back here in an hour." Zelda nodded, and they said their goodbyes. She traveled down a ramp and turned to the right. She explored Clock Town until her hour was up, in which she finally returned to the spot where the three had departed. She arrived to see Dunluyo waiting, "Did you have fun?" Zelda smiled, "Of course!" A small rustling sound occurred as Link appeared with 3 packs, "Well, I have everything we need: food, drink, cash, weapons, everything. Let us go. The horses are ready, so follow me." Link turned back to the passageway in which he had come. The left through an entrance where a guard eyed Zelda and Dunluyo carefully. They had just left the city when Zelda noticed that there were only two horses saddled and ready. Link pulled out something, and she couldn't recognize it. Suddenly she realized it was the Ocarina of Time. She gasped as Link smiled and put the ocarina to his lips. He played a soft tune; its melody sweeping over Zelda with great feelings. When the song was finished a horse neighed and nudged Link. Zelda fell back for she was so surprised to see the horse appear so suddenly. Link got on the horse and the others got on theirs. He yelled out as Epona went up on her hind legs then galloped away. The two followed Link through the pastures as the wind billowed past them. Soon they encountered an area with a small hut in front of them. Link told them to wait there as he went inside. He returned a small time later with a woman riding on a broom. The woman nodded to the two as Link got on a boat near the hut. He ordered that Zelda and Dunluyo do the same. The ride was short, and they encountered a small port. Link and the others departed from the woman and walked through a small cave-like passage. They entered an area with water everywhere, and a walkway leading to a palace. Zelda started towards the palace, but Link grabbed her arm, "You know what, on second though, I have a better idea. Follow me." Link went over to a small hole, "This bean pad will take us to a place called the Deku Shrine. A man inside might be persuaded to help us. This pad was planted a while ago, and it has finally grown. Do not be afraid." Link helped Zelda and Dunluyo onto it and said, "It cannot carry us all. I shall meet you two at the shrine." Zelda started to protest, but couldn't find Link anymore. All she could see was a short Deku scrub. The bean pad lifted up, and Zelda gave off a short cry. They traveled across the water through a passage where they ended up in a torch lit room. The two got off of the bean pad as it flew off. The walked up to a wall with a big picture on it. They heard something behind them and turned around to see a scrub smiling. Zelda waved the scrub off for they did not wish to be bothered by such a case. "Hey," said a voice, and Zelda turned around suddenly to see Link standing there. "What? But where did the scrub go?!" Link smiled, "Just a little hocus pocus, don't worry about it. Just follow me. " Dunluyo smiled, clearly amazed. Link walked up to the wall and shouted, " Hey! Its me! Come on out!" He knocked once or twice and the wall disappeared suddenly. An older butler(quite old actually) stood there," Yes? What is it you want? A stroll through this maze perhaps? Up for another race?" Link shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not old-timer. I have great matters to discuss. I'm sure you are aware of the parallel worlds that we face, and I need the portal between them opened. I know you won't do it for free, but I have an offer. I will give you your son's spirit in this mask for the portal to be opened." The butler gasped and looked as Link pulled out a Deku Mask, " Yes! YES! I knew his spirit was in that! You looked exactly like him. As for the portal...well...I can make an arrangement. I cannot open the portal, but I can send you to a place where the portal can be opened. Meet me here tomorrow at dawn, and I shall send you to that place. Be sure to be well prepared however." Link nodded," I shall give you the mask tomorrow at dawn then, thanks old friend." They departed and traveled back to Clock Town. Link told them both to get rest before leaving. They did so.  
  
At dawn the three went back to the shrine. They entered slowly. The butler appeared and spoke, "Follow me, and don't be left behind." Link nodded to the other two as they went through a maze of passageways. Zelda thought them to be lost when suddenly they entered a small chamber. A small, round picture was in the middle of the room. It was more of a picture on a platform actually. The butler ordered the three to step on the platform, and they did so. The butler recited ancient incantations as light glowed all about them. Dunluyo felt his feet lift off the ground, and his skin began to tingle. The butler stop reciting as the 3 were lifted into the air. Link threw something on the ground then suddenly the three were in a whole other place. The butler smiled at where the trio used to be, then he picked up the mask of his son's spirit offthe ground. After a blinding light had disappeared, the three looked around. They did not know where they were or where to go. "Where to now? We have to get that portal opened, and I am unfamiliar with this land," said Link. Then Link saw a small cottage in the distance and signaled the others to follow. At sundown they got to the cottage. Link looked around and searched the area of danger as Dunluyo and Zelda entered the cottage. It was a small cottage. There was a one-person bed on one side, stack of books on the other, and a desk with a book on top. Zelda walked over to the book and opened it. It read [i]The Diary of King James[/i]. Zelda gasped as she read the first entry- June 9: I do not know where we have ended up. Ganondorf must have sent us someplace far. After he sieged the castle, I did not want more men to die. Oh, my poor daughter Zelda; I hope nothing happens to her. I will meet Ganondorf once more some day, and I will slit his throat in the name of my daughter![/i] Zelda fainted. 


End file.
